The Slayers
by Cecilia Claret
Summary: What if Natsu had a sister and brother and this whole other life he couldn't remember. They sure did look like him and the girl claiming to be his sister was a lot like him in many ways. Not to mention that she was a slayer, a Devil Slayer. Great. Just what the world needed another Natsu. Pairings: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x OC, Mirajane x OC
1. Chapter 1: Talking cats & exhibitionists

Hi there everyone :)

Okay, so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm really excited to have you all read it and tell me what you think. Okay, cool! But before you start reading though, I would advise you to first check out the cover image of the story or my avatar, so you can get an idea what the OC's looked like.

I hope you enjoy it and please be sure to tell me what you guys think of it by reviewing!

Summary: What if Natsu had a sister and brother and this whole other life he couldn't remember. They sure did look like him and the girl claiming to be his sister was sure a lot like him in many ways. Not to mention that she was a slayer, a Devil Slayer. Great. Just what the world needed another Natsu. Pairings: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x OC, Mirajane x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Talking cats &amp; exhibitionists<p>

"You can't kill me! I am Franmalth, member of the dark guild, Tartarus and one of the Nine Demon Gates!" _It _snarled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Here was I standing over this short, round humanoid-like creature with my sword to his throat and he – at least I think it was a he – had the nerve to call me out. Demons were sure stupid, honourable, but stupid nonetheless.

"Wanna bet?" I countered, running my sword through his eye. I didn't like to be challenged especially by some ugly mother like this one.

"Care to explain why you just killed our only lead?" My older brother calmly asked as he strolled over.

Don't be fooled by his gentle appearance, the man was a wizard just like me. Cato used a caster magic known as Flame God Slayer Magic that incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from various parts of their being – which he mostly used as a means for offense.

"He brought it on himself."

In fact I might have even done him a favour putting him out of his misery 'cause not even his mother could love a face like that.

Franmalth or whatever his name was, was a demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of living magic from his books.

"He might have known something about Zeref's whereabouts!" he frustratingly growled and shook his head in disapproval.

"I doubt it. After all, he was stupid enough to call me out even with a sword to his throat. Which reminds me -" I pulled my runic sword from his lifeless body his black tar-like blood dripping from it.

"Honestly Seren, you're way too reckless. You needa grow up." My brother preached, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "I swear sometimes you make me feel like an old man!"

I grinned giddily up at him and scratched the back of my head. He was right; I was too reckless, too impulsive and too stubborn to admit all this out loud. Cato had always been the serious and mature – not to mention boring - one of the family.

"So where are we off to next?" I asked.

"Magnolia and then we head south. There's been a demon sighting in Hargeon."

* * *

><p>Magnolia was located in the South-eastern part of Fiore, with the sea and the port town of Hargeon not too far to the south. The whole place was western in style with its buildings mildly resembling that of neat medieval ones.<p>

"It's all so pretty!" I squealed as we walked past the Kardia Cathedral – one of Magnolia's most distinctive landmarks. It was my first to Magnolia.

"Why don't you go check out the city? I have business to attend to anyways which I doubt you'd be interest in." Cato stated and smiled encouragingly down at me.

"Really?!" I almost squeaked, clasping my hands together excitedly. Cato wasn't usually big on letting me wander around alone seeing as often got into trouble. So if he was offering, I'd take it!

"Yeah. Just be sure to be at the HalfCocor Hotel by nightfall."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried excitedly as I jumped my brother, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Ha-ha! Okay, off you go."

"Check you later!" I called and dashed off.

Where would I go first? The cathedral or maybe that cake shop all the tabloids were always going on about. Apparently they had the best strawberry cheesecake throughout the entire South.

I was walking around, searching for some sort of road sign to tell me where I was, when I ventured into a market. There were people selling everything from carpets to freshly harvested goods to magical potions.

"Need help with romance? Try a love potion!"

"Freshly baked bread! Get your freshly baked right here!"

"Cabbages. Two for one!"

This was so cool! I had never been to a market before – well, at least not one like this. We normally didn't stay that long in a town to actually go exploring and shopping.

That was when something caught my eye. It was an adorable little blue cat sitting by a stall which sold fish.

"Hey there, kitty!" I greeted, "Do you want a fish?"

"Aye!"

"Well then, why don't I -" Hold on a second! The cat just talked. Was I going crazy? Cats can't talk! I was seriously freaking out when…

"Oi! Can I get my fish? Haven't got all day, you know!

"You can talk?" I asked, feeling rather stupid that I was talking to a cat. From where I'm from we didn't have talking felines.

"Yes. I'm Happy! You're weird, but I like you." Happy introduced himself, ironically calling me weird. He was a talking blue cat for goodness sake! "So how about that fish?"

"Yeah sure."

I bought him a packet of sardines from the fishmonger which he took eagerly. Honestly, I was still in shock.

"Thank you, strange pink-haired person!" he greeted and flew off. _Flew?!_ I think I need to sit down. The excitement was too much.

I couldn't wait to tell Cato about Happy and the market, though I don't think he'd believe that I met a talking, _flying _blue cat. There was just too much wrong that story.

"Help! Thief! Oh please, someone help me, he stole my purse!" an elderly lady cried as a man ran off in the distance with her belongings.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I sat off after him. I was fast. Not as fast as Cato, but much faster than the average person and besides I had a lot of stamina, so it was really just a matter of time before I would eventually catch the guy.

I was gaining on him, skilfully dodging people and all I had to do was reach out and grab him by the back of his collar. Easy!

But suddenly I couldn't move my feet. What the hell? My feet had been frozen solid along with that of the rest of the road - the entire surface covered in glittering ice. If that wasn't weird enough, next thing I knew, a guy wearing only his boxers came skating by.

Great. When it wasn't talking cats, it was exhibitionists!

"Yo, dickhead! Unfreeze me this instance!" I screeched. I was so close to getting the guy who stole that lady's purse but no, this idiot had to intertwine.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Miss." He turned around and apologized.

Oh my! He was gorgeous! His hair a bluish black, his body toned and muscular, and his eyes a deep blue reminding me of the colour which my toes were getting from still being frozen… hey, wait a minute, where was I going with this?! I didn't know the guy!

"You better be sorry, moron!"

"Jeez. What's your problem?!" He snapped back as the ice started scattering around my feet and soon enough turning into water.

So he was an Ice Mage. Figures. I didn't exactly get along with their type mostly since our elements were polar opposites. Fire and Ice.

"You!" I hissed, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster and stormed past him, ducking into the nearest alley.

My heart was pounding in my ears. It was out of control, jumping in my chest as if prompted by an electrical surge. This was new.

"Hey Gray, who was that girl?" I heard someone ask.

Were the newcomers talking about me?

"Dunno."

"Well then, let's get back to the guild and check for a job! Mira said a lot of new job requests came in today. So let's go before all the good ones get snatched up."

"Yeah. There's this one for 2 million jewels just to catch a some guy from Tartarus." Another added - which I noted was a girl seeing as her voice was rather high-pitched.

The chatter faded and I reemerged from the alleyway.

Did she just say Tartarus? It was one of the three major dark guilds alongside Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart. And if it really was someone from Tartarus the client was after, then this was a job for an expert. Not some guild wizards.

It was a job for a Devil Slayer and I knew just the gal for the job. I used Fire Devil Slayer Magic which was a form of magic that allowed its user's _– moi_ – to use fire to slay demons.

But first things first, I needed that job request sheet and the information it held. But I doubted that _Fairy Tail _would hand it over willingly. So I was going have to find a way to infiltrate the guild and steal it when no one was around. Shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

><p>"A talking cat you say?" Cato laughed as we sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant, finishing up our dinner. "I knew mom dropping you as a baby was eventually gonna have its consequences. But in the form of a blue, talking cat, I would never have guessed!"<p>

"I'm telling you the truth, Cato. I'm not smart enough to make this up!" I defended, really irritated with my brother for not believing me.

"Look, Seren, you used up a lot of magic energy fighting Franmalth yesterday and barely had any rest since then. So maybe it was just a hallucination due to exhaustion." He stated caringly but not even the compassion in his voice could have defused my anger.

"I know what I saw." I responded menacingly and stood up, throwing my napkin on the table. "I'm going to bed."

Cato was the only person I had left in the world and I felt bad for making such a scene when he was just showing his concern. But I didn't have time to go back and apologize.

I hadn't told him about it because I knew he wouldn't approve of my method of obtaining it. So I was going back to the room we rented for the night, stuffing a few pillows under the sheet to make it look like I was sleeping and then scale done the ferns next to the balcony.

This was simple enough.

* * *

><p>The guild was dark inside out and there didn't appear to be anyone around.<p>

The Fairy Tail guild resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors. The roofs bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape resembling that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor.

The windows! That was my way in and so I swiftly made a hole in a window using my Devil Slayer Magic's Holy Flame. Climbing through the window I was greeted by the darkness and silence of the empty guild hall. Perfect.

Igniting one of my fingers, I snuck over to what seemed to be the job request board, using my flaming pinky as a candle. I never knew guilds' had such exciting jobs! There was one for a female wizard to pose as some billionaire's wife actually fulfilling the job of a bodyguard and another seeking brave mages to escort a package all the way to Bosco. What an adventure that much be and to think you actually get paid for it.

There were other interesting job requests pinned up as well but not the one I was looking for. Someone must have already accepted it. But where would the keep the accepted jobs' flyers. Surely they didn't throw it away.

"Oi Natsu, I can't believe you actually forgot your scarf!" I heard as the doors creaked open.

You got to be kidding me! The door had been open all this time?! I felt stupid. Really stupid. But no there wasn't time for that now, someone was here. Thinking on my feet, I ducked behind the bar and would you believe my luck, there was the flyer I had been looking for laying on top of a piled up stack.

"Yeah, I can't either. I normally never take it off." The guy said, turning on the hall's main lights.

So he was a Fairy Tail wizard. Maybe if I just waited it out until he left, I would be fine – that's to say as long as he didn't check behind the bar.

"Found anything yet, little buddy?" He asked.

"Aye sir! Found it in the kitchen."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Great. Now let's head -" He stopped in mid-sentence and sniffed. "I smell something... there's someone here!"

Oh shit! Busted! I could run - but he'd surely chase me down - or I could fight, ruff him up a bit and have a clean getaway. Well now, this was an easy choice to make.

"Show yourself!" He roared.

"As you wish!" I jumped over the bar elegantly, both my hands engulfed in crimson red flames. This poor guy had just made the biggest mistake in his life, taking me on.

"Let's make this snappy," I sneered, "Devil Slayer Flaming Cur-"

No… It couldn't be. Those eyes, that grin, that _hair_. He was supposed to be dead! No, this must be a hallucination just like Cato had explained earlier! Yeah, that was it! It wasn't him! He was dead!

It was too much.

I fell to my knees clutching my head and I could feel myself struggling to breathe. Little droplets of blood streamed down the sides of my head as my nails dug deeper into my scalp.

It was happening again. I could hear my parents screaming for their lives and smell the blood that flooded the streets. I could feel Cato restraining me as we watched our house explode with my little brother trapped inside. Dead. All of them. Dead. Deliora. Killed. Mom. Dad.

I looked up and saw him standing over me, his own hands engulfed with brilliant gold and orange flames. No it wasn't him! He was dead!

"Nat-su." It left my mouth in a mere whisper but I could see he heard it. After that my vision got blurrier and before I knew it I was thrown into an endless abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it :)<p>

Pretty please remember to REVIEW xxx

Midnyte25


	2. Chapter 2: Little Brother

I would just like to give a special thanks to all the people that reviewed, followed and marked my story as favourite.

So thank you to the following people, I really appreciate it:

Mark358

nico2883

pizzafan123

schoolh8tr

shinigamigymnast13

Asoso

AldoWalrus

tadamu4eva754.146

Ghost

And last but not least my friend, Nikki :)

And so without further ado, here's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it! And Please remember to review to let me know what you think or if you guys have any suggestions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Little Brother<p>

_I was back in my hometown. The fields were a lush green and the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. It was summer, I could tell, I heard the beetles sing as they bathed in the heat._

_It was how Brago used to be before Deliora had destroyed it in X774. I was eight, Cato eleven and Natsu seven. It was also the last year I saw my parents and Natsu alive._

_"Technique 31: Studly Bomber!" I heard someone shout, followed by a sequence of painful cries._

_"Seren, no fair! Dad said I wasn't allowed to hit a girl!"_

_I walked towards what appeared to be our old house. It was a simple, cosy two-story home, built from pinkish bricks. I could smell my mother's apple crumble resting on the windowsill and hear my father whistle as he chopped firewood. _

_I hated this. I hated being reminded of what I had lost - of what I'd never have again. I wanted to wake up!_

_"Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock!" _

_As I rounded the corner of the house, I saw two pink-haired kids – a boy and a girl - wrestling on the grass in their backyard. _

_It was me. Well, a more tomboyish, eight year old version of me. I was sitting on Natsu's back while he was lying face down on the ground, my arms hooked around his legs and pulling upwards._

_"Ow, ow, ow!" He cried helplessly._

_"I can't believe you're being beaten by a girl." A third boy stated as he approached the two and I almost immediately recognized him as Cato._

_"She's not a girl, she's a monster!" Natsu screeched as mini me continued to torture him._

_"What did you just say?!" I snarled aggressively, smashing his face into the dirt repeatedly._

_I miss this._

* * *

><p>"She's real pretty, isn't she?"<p>

Who said that?

"Pretty? She's smokin'!"

And more importantly why was I surrounded by perverts?!

"Wakaba!"

"Sis, it's only natural for a REAL man to be attracted to such a sexy lady."

Okay, I was losing my cool here! Not only were these people perverted, but they were making way too much noise and quite frankly my head hurt like I've been pommeled over the head.

"Look, she's waking up."

The vivid light stung my eyes as I slowly opened them. I winked rapidly as to adjust to it and as my vision cleared I saw them leaning over me.

There were two girls – around my age I guessed – with identical platinum-coloured hair and soft blue eyes. They looked so much alike that I figured they had to be sisters.

The rest were all men.

"Just look at those eyes!" A man with a rather weird hairstyle commented. It was done up in this ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft.

"Hi!" One of the sisters' smiled. I noticed that she looked a bit younger than the other platinum-haired girl and that her hair was much shorter. "My name's Lisanna! What's yours?"

"Seren Blake." I said and sat up straight. It looked like I was in some sort of infirmary. Just where was I? "Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail, silly! Natsu brought you here after you collapsed." She explained, "Which reminds me, why were you in our guild?"

Oh shit! The infiltration. The job request. Everything started coming back to me. And wait did she just say Natsu?!

"Yes. Please, do tell." An extremely short, elderly man with a bushy white mustache added. It was Master Makarov - this much I knew. He was Fairy Tail's guild master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. This was too cool! I couldn't believe I was actually face to face with the legend himself. There was so much I wanted to ask him but I guess this wasn't a good time to be all star-struck and asking for autographs.

"Would you believe me if I said I was looking to join?" I asked and nervously laughed. I was a horrible liar.

"And it couldn't wait 'till morning?" Makarov countered, staring at me suspiciously. Guess there's no way out of this one.

"I needed the information on a certain job." I stated firmly all jokes aside as I rose to my feet with the help of Lisanna and her sister. "Taking on someone from Tartarus should not be taken lightly, it's too dangerous."

He glared at me and I held his gaze. I wasn't about to back to down and grovel in fear – even though I was pretty terrified of the little man.

"Are you saying we wouldn't be able to handle it? That we are too weak?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, old man." I snarled. I was getting cocky. Maybe a bit too cocky for my own good, he could after all squish me like a bug within seconds if he wanted to.  
>"I know what Fairy Tail is capable of but this job requires someone like me."<p>

"Oh really?" I couldn't tell if he was surprised by my statement or simply annoyed by my over-confident behavior. "And what can you do, child?"

"I'm a Devil Slayer."

It was a simple reply but one that left the room and even the great Master Makarov stunned. His black eyes seemed too big for his small head and it looked as if they were going pop out any minute now.

"Impossible." He whispered.

Great. Even when I was telling the truth the man still didn't believe me. I just couldn't catch a break!

* * *

><p>"So you were really raised by a demon?" Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna's older sister, asked as she brought me over some soup and a glass of water. I was seated at the bar alongside Lisanna and petite, blue-haired girl called Levy McGarden.<p>

They were all very welcoming and Mirajane was probably one of the sweetest, most beautiful girls I've ever met. She was the type of girl who hardly ever raised her voice and yet fought fiercely in battle.

"Yep! Though we didn't know until after he disappeared." I stated, thinking of how Silver had taken us in when Cato and I had nowhere to go after Deliora had destroyed our hometown.

I never saw Silver as my dad nor did I ever expect him to act like it, but he was a dear friend to whom I owned my life. I didn't care that Silver was actually a demon in human form because he had never given me any reason judge his character. Just because he was a demon didn't mean he wasn't a good guy.

"We?" Mirajane – Mira for short – inquired.

"Yeah. Me and my older brother, Cato."

Which reminded me, he was probably sick with worry. But whatever! Another hour or so wouldn't really make a difference seeing as I was going to be in trouble anyway. A lot of trouble.

Mira was about to reply when the doors to the guild violently swung open.

"Oi Mira, what's for breakfast? I'm straving!"

Natsu.

It wasn't a dream, this was real! He was alive! My little brother was alive!

"Natsu!" I cried as I jumped from the barstool and ran as fast as I could over to the entrance, tackling him to the floor and holding onto him for dear life. I couldn't believe it. After years of thinking he was dead, he was alive and all grown up.

I felt my tears coming on as I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his familiar musky scent which smelled of freshly chopped firewood.

"Um, who are you?"

I reluctantly pulled back and looked at him, the confusion in his eyes clearly notable. He didn't remember me.

"You don't remember? I'm Seren!" I desperately tried explaining, "I'm your sister!"

The entire guild fell into silence as Natsu and I stood up from the floor, his onyx-colored eyes never leaving me.

"I don't have a sister." Came his answer and I will admit, it had hurt. For so long I had thought he was dead and now that I find out he's alive, he didn't know who I was.

I will not break down in front of all these people. I am strong! Even if it felt as if my heart was breaking into tiny pieces with every glance he casted my way.

"She's right, you know."

And there stood Cato in the guild's entrance like always taking it upon himself to be my knight in shining armor. He didn't look too happy as he gave me that disappointed stare which was specially reserved for me.

"I had heard rumors about the pink-haired Salamander from Fairy Tail but never once did I think it could actually be you." Cato spoke in his usual calm tone as he strolled over. "That was until I saw you in _Sorcerer Magazine_."

"What?! You knew and didn't tell me?" I hissed.

"Like I said I wasn't sure and the last thing I wanted to do was give you any false hope. You've been through enough, Seren."

"Just hang on, who are you?" Natsu snarled at Cato, pointing accusingly at him. "And if this is all true, then why can't I remember you guys?"

"I'm Cato. Your brother." He stated before continuing gently. "And if you'll let me, I'll explain everything."

"Fine." Natsu arrogantly answered, as we all went to sit down at the nearest wooden table. Cato and I were seated across from Natsu and some pretty blonde who clung to his arm with everyone else surrounding our table. Nosey people!

"It all started back in the year X774 when Deliora attacked our hometown, Brago." Cato started, clenching and unclenching his fists as he spoke. It was a sore spot for the both of us - memories better left locked away and not to be talked about. "The town was completely wiped out by the time the demon was stopped. Thousands were dead, hundreds wounded and those few that had been able to escape the destruction were scared for life. Seren and I had gotten out before our house was hit by one of Deliora's magic beams. You didn't. Or at least we thought you didn't."

"What about our parents?" Natsu sighed, staring intently at me and Cato. I bit the inside of my bottom lip. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop the warm tears that ran down my cheeks.

The blonde girl whom sat next to Natsu passed me a tissue and when I looked up from my lap, I saw that she was crying too. I could see it in her eyes that she knew what it felt like to lose someone very dear to you.

"They had died long before that." Cato swallowed difficultly as I saw his eyes brim with tears. It wasn't something you saw every day, in fact I have only seen Cato cry once before and that was just after Brago was destroyed. He had always tried to be strong for me.

* * *

><p>After spending another hour or so getting Natsu up to date and convincing him that we were in fact his family, he seemed to finally believe us. I was relieved.<p>

Natsu and I were now casually making conversation as Cato was seated by the bar surrounded by girls. They all seemed rather infatuated with him, if you'd ask me.

Well then again, he was rather attractive with his pink hair – shades darker than my own – and gold-colored eyes. Girls had always flocked to him wherever we went.

"Oi Seren, lemme introduce you to some people." Natsu excitedly said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. "Not every day you find out you have a sister!"

I was on cloud nine having both my brothers in the same room again and I couldn't remember being this happy since before Deliora's attack.

"Seren, this is Lucy!" Natsu introduced me to the blonde from earlier and I immediately liked her. She was pretty. Her blonde hair tied up cutely in a small ponytail to the side and the brown doe-like eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hi!" I greeted giddily and hugged her enthusiastically, "It's so great to meet you! I would never have had imagined Natsu to land such a pretty girlfriend!"

Both Natsu and Lucy turned a deep shade of red. They made such adorable couple!

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my partner!" Natsu blew up – clearly embarrassed by my comment.

"My bad, my bad!" I nonchalantly waved him off as turned back to an equally embarrassed Lucy. Whether these two wanted to admit it or not, there were definitely feelings involved here that exceeded the boundaries of friendship. "Still, it was so nice to meet you."

"Erza Scarlet." A beautiful redhead introduced herself firmly as she extended her hand. Honestly, was it like a requirement for the girls in this guild to be pretty or something?

"The pleasure is all mine, Titania!" I took her hand and shook it confidently. Come on, there was no way you could be a wizard and not know who Erza Scarlet was. Though, I imagined her scarier.

"I'm positive we'll be great friends." She replied determinedly.

The more time I spend at Fairy Tail and the more people I met, the less I wanted to leave it all behind. I was actually starting to consider becoming a member actually but knew Cato would be hard to convince.

"And this, stripper over here is Gray!"

Just my luck!

"You!" We both spat in unison as I stood face to face with the dark-haired guy from earlier. Only this time he was wearing clothes and if I had to be completely honest with myself, I was a bit disappointed. This Gray probably had one of the best bodies I've ever seen.

"You guys know each other?" Lucy asked.

"No!" We shouted once again in unison. Just because I found him attractive and all, didn't mean I liked him.

"You know I can actually see the family resembles." Gray started smugly as a smirk pulled at his lips, "You're just as hot-headed and dumb as Flamebrain over there."

"What was that, Ice princess?!" I heard Natsu snarl from besides me.

Oh, I know he just didn't call me dumb! If this guy was looking for a fight, he sure as hell was going to get one.

"Say that again, I dare you!" I growled and punched him with a flame-engulfed fist, sending him flying into the nearby pillar.

"Definitely your sister." Gray stated and threw Natsu a look before standing up as if my hit hadn't even hurt him in the slightest.

He was stronger than I thought. That attack was supposed to put him on his ass and at least ruff him up a bit.

"That's enough, you two." Erza intertwined sternly before turning to Gray and threateningly continued. "Gray, apologize this instance to Seren! She is our guest."

Gone was the cool and confident Gray Fullbuster from before - now replaced by a terrified little boy.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" He saluted her and looked to me not at all apologetic. "Sorry."

The guild erupted into laughter and I had to admit, I haven't felt at home like this in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Come on, admit it, Cato! You had fun." I nagged my brother as we walked back later that night to our hotel.<p>

Cato had basically spent the entire day talking to Mirajane – aside from Master Makarov and Natsu – and I could tell he was quite taken with her. Even though he'd probably never admit it.

"That's not the point, Seren! We can't just join Fairy Tail on a whim and give up everything we've fought so hard for these past years." Cato retorted.

For the past three years, we've been hunting down demons – more specifically the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus. And Cato had taken it on as one of his life's goals to not rest until he had defeated Zeref.

"People join guilds all the time and still go on personal missions." I tried to convince him.

"The answer's no, Seren!"

"Well, I'm staying with or without you."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading :)<p>

Please review xx

Midnyte25


End file.
